


Always on the Brink

by JennySmithInTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Birthday Party, Clubbing, Dancing, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunken and feisty af Jackie Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennySmithInTARDIS/pseuds/JennySmithInTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling the effects of drinking at Shareen's birthday party, the Doctor is bold enough to confess his love to Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always on the Brink

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own :)

Originally he hadn’t wanted to go. However, now the Doctor would look back on this day with fondness, glad that Rose had persuaded him otherwise. Having missed Shareen’s last two birthdays, due to the Doctor accidentally taking her away for a whole year and then being busy on an adventure the following one, she just couldn’t miss this birthday. It was also Shareen’s 21st, which of course, to humans, was quite the milestone.

 

The Doctor whinged and moaned as he sat in the jumpseat, not understanding exactly why he’d needed to be brought along. Rose simply sighed and looked at him with her wide eyes.

“Doctor, you jus’ don’t get it. To humans, ‘specially my friends an’ family, what we do together - the travelin’… ‘s a big deal. I practically live with ya, spend all my time with you... they wanna know who you are. You’re a big part of my life, an’ I know you insist on ‘no domestics’, but ya know what? That’s not an option anymore. You _are_ a part of my family and social circle now, whether you like it or not, and this is just somethin’ families do. So, suck it up, put on a smile and get your arse out of this TARDIS, right now!”

“Yes ma’am,” the Doctor said sarcastically, even though he was genuinely a little bit intimidated by Rose’s outburst.

 

Later that night, at the local pub, all of Rose’s old school friends, clubbing mates and neighbours were hitting the booze hard. Rose had been enticing all night, calling to the Doctor through his senses. Her shampoo caused his head to spin every time she stood close beside him, to introduce him to someone new. Her hands were on his arms, patting him, resting there, sometimes slapping him lightly as a joke. As the drinks flowed her hands wandered, never anywhere seen as undignified amidst company. It was all quite innocent. Just lingering fingertips on his lower back. She tickled and scratched at his chest as they hugged for warmth, once outside for some fresh air. The feel of her skin against his as she caressed his cheek. She was a sight, well, she always was. Yet tonight was different. Hair mussed, mascara smudged, laughing. Full on belly laughter that brought tears to her eyes, which, like a domino effect, lead to flutters in his stomach, warmth in his chest. The sound of her voice stirred something within him. Her angelic sounds got deeper, her accent thickened with time and vodka-lemonade’s.

 

It was around 4am. The pub had closed. Half the guests had returned home and the rest had moved on to a club. As the night dragged on and the music slowed Rose managed to drag the Doctor to the dance floor. The song was slower than the rest had been, bursting with romance, ready to bring the night to an end. Rose had stopped drinking a while back, the Doctor only getting her glasses of water, to hopefully lessen the hangover come tomorrow. He, on the other hand, still drank. He’d been at it all night (and morning, considering the hour), yet he only just began to feel the buzz. The tingling at the edge of his mind, the heat of his skin and slight blur of his vision. They were on an equal wavelength now. Just the two of them, with alcohol fuelled sparks and a million words. The words weren't quite unsaid, they hung in the air between them, carrying no noise, waiting to be understood through drooping eyelids and licking lips. They expected one another to hear their internal screams of desperation. The words were there, reaching out. Never far, never quite close enough. In a neverland, the in between, the great void of knowing, yet not. Always on the brink, however never taking the leap, that final step. Hopeful of building more, terrified of losing everything already made.

 

The Doctor placed his hands on Rose’s hips. She placed her own on his shoulders. It was less than a minute before they shifted. His hands slipped and wrapped around her lower back, holding her to him in a swaying embrace. Her hands ran through his hair with ease. Hips met as they pulled their heads back to look one another in the eye, before resting foreheads against each others own. He sighed with contentment and resignation in equal measure. It was time.

“Rose?”

“Hmmm?”

“Oh God…” he swallowed thickly, “think I love you,” he slurred slightly.

She pulled back, staring at him in shock. _Shit._ He cursed himself internally, however her hands were still upon him. She slowly smiled.

“‘S funny, ‘cause I _know_ I love you,” she slurred back in turn.

Relief flooded his consciousness, a smile graced his lips - his lips, which were soon crashing against hers.  

 

Keisha, Shareen and Jackie witnessed the soon-turned-heated-snog from across the room. Jackie, in all her drunken glory, stood on the table she and the younger women occupied, clapping.

“’S’bout bloody time!” she yelled, not that they paid any attention.

Shareen and Keisha also shrieked their excitement.

“Go on, Rose!”

“Get in there, love!”

A bouncer walked over and spoke to Jackie sternly.

“Miss if you don't get down I'm gunna have to ask you to leave.”

“Alrigh’ ya big lummox, don't get ya knickers in twist!” She clambered down, uneasily. “Ya see, _that’s_ my daugh’er an’ those two’ve been tiptoein’ ‘round each other - guess how long for, go on guess.”

“I really don't care.”

“Two years. Two. Bloody. Years!”

The bouncer simply walked away, letting the small family continue in their celebrations, which Jackie didn't take to kindly. Her daughter had saved the world many times, therefore when other people didn't seem to find her happiness as a huge historical event it angered her a great deal, especially when she had numerous beers and spirits in her system.

 

Back on the dance floor the happy couple (although they’d need to actually talk about what they were exactly) pulled apart, allowing Rose to catch her breath.

“Do ya really love me?” Rose asked.

“Course, why wouldn't I? You’re brilliant!”

Rose smiled, her tongue between her teeth.

“Good, ‘cause I meant it when I said I feel the same.”

“Quite right too.”

 

The tender moment was soon interrupted by Keisha.

“C’mon you two, save the shaggin’ for la’er,” the doctor paled, spluttering slightly, “We gotta go.”

“Wha’, why?” asked Rose.

Rose then heard her mother shouting and swearing as she was carried out of the club by three bouncers. Jackie, feisty as she was, thrashed about, refusing to go down without a fight. Shareen followed closely behind, carrying Jackie’s purse, looking sheepish as people around them turned to stare.  


End file.
